wolves_and_familiarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanflake
Arcanflake/Snowcan (Arcan and Snow/'flake OR Snow'/flake and Ar/'can') is the official romantic pairing between Snowflake and Arcan. The two first started showing signs of affections towards one another when they kept saving one another multiple times. They always seemed to have one another's backs. They admitted their feelings for each other and became mates on Thursday, December 7, 2016. Arcan became the alpha male of Snowflake's pack the day after. History They first met and interacted when Snowflake's pack was being threatened by a group of scientists. Arcan assisted her in fighting them off, alongside many forumers and flipsides. They started interacting much more when a pack of shadow wolves, a major enemy of Snowflake's pack, were hunting her and her nephew Snowclaw. Arcan saved Snowflake from the shadow pack when they captured her twice and she defended him when he was surrounded by shadow wolves. When Snowflake was about to be murdered by four arctic wolves, Arcan stepped in and challenged their Alpha to a duel, willing to risk his life for Snowflake's. It is unknown who won yet. Quotes "Snowflake, you are a strong leader, an impressive fighter, and an incredibly loyal friend. You fight for what is right, and I admire you. Recently, I realize that this admiration has turned into....something else. I've tried to keep it low, so that I can figure out what it is....and now I do. Snowflake, Alpha of your pack, I....I love you. I know...I am not worthy of this affection, being a lowly hybrid, and an outcast, so I will squelch these feelings if you say so. I can never be worthy of you, and I am sorry if I have offended you." ~Arcan when he admitted his feelings for Snowflake. "You haven't offended me. I feel the exact same way about you. You're kind, you're loyal, you're a strong fighter who never gives up or gives in, and you always seem to know when I am in danger. Ever since I met you, I knew we'd instantly click and become good friends... maybe something even more. I love you, too, Arcan. I always have and I always will." ''~Snowflake when she admitted her feelings for Arcan. "''Snowflake is my friend. you try to hurt her, I will defend her." ~Arcan, when a group of arctic wolves attempted to kill Snowflake. "I said BACK OFF. If you won't, why don't I challenge you? If I win, you leave Snowflake alone. If you win...You can take my life." ~Arcan when he challenged an Alpha of a pack. "Arcan! Thanks for the save. I owe you one." ~''Snowflake when Arcan saved her from the clutches of the shadow wolves. "''YOUR PRISONER IS FREE! STAND DOWN OR I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS FOR TAKING HER!" ~Arcan, after freeing Snowflake. "Annnnnnnnnd thanks again, Arcan. I really need to step up my game and save you once in a while." ~Snowflake, when Arcan saved her again. Arcanflake Facts # They admitted their feelings for each other and became mates on Thursday, December 7, 2016 # Arcan's nickname for Snowflake is "Beloved". # Arcan and Snowflake have had three pups; Icestar, the oldest, Alaska, the second oldset, and Kasai, the youngest. # They hit a brick in their relationship when Gloria (another wolf) developed a crush for Snowflake, but we’re able to get passed it quickly, and now their marriage flourishes. Gallery Arcanflake.jpg| by ArchAngel (Snowflake in her old, messed up design.) Category:Ships